


Sunshine - Peterick

by sage0cotton



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, idk if ill ever finish this lmaoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage0cotton/pseuds/sage0cotton
Summary: Pete Wentz is a lonely dude just wanting some company. Patrick Stump is an anxious kid just wanting to be understood by other people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idfk what this even is

It was a gloomy day, no sun, but no rain. Just grey clouds. February 12th, 2002. Pete was shivering in his blanket, the temperature definitely below 40. He reached into his pocket to feel if he had any money, and he pulled a five dollar bill out. There was a ratty old diner across the street from him and he was pretty hungry. So, he packed up his things and headed over there. 

He opened the door with a chime and sat at a booth, after setting his things down he noticed the cutest kid he’d probably ever seen in his life. He was wearing a trucker hat and a jean jacket, and had long dirty blonde hair with patchy ‘chops, with the most ocean blue eyes anyone could have. Pete thought to himself, “What have I got to lose if I go over to this kid? He might say no and tell me that I look gross, but I’ve been told that tons of times.” So, he lugged his things over and sat in the booth across from the cute boy, and he seemed to jump at his sudden appearance. 

“Oh, hi there.” He said shyly. His voice was probably still going through puberty, but nonetheless fit him perfectly. 

“Sorry to startle you, I’m Pete. I figured that you looked kinda lonely, so I came over. I know that sounds pretty cliche, but..y’know.” Pete said, shrugging. Patrick laughed a little bit and seemed to relax, poking at his lunch. 

“It’s alright. You seem like a nice dude, but I gotta tell you something before we really, uh..talk any further.” Patrick said. 

“Alright, what is it?” Pete said.

“I’m um….I’m, blind?” Patrick said with extreme hesitation. It fell silent for a little bit, and before Pete could say anything Patrick spoke again “...And he’s gone. God dammit, why do I have to ruin every interaction I have?” He said with a furrowed brow. 

“Um, I’m still here. Why do you think I’d leave?” Pete said slightly sad. 

“They always go. I don’t really know what it is about talking to a blind kid that’s so terrible but I’m used to it by now. Sorry about that” Patrick said.

“It’s okay. Not okay that people leave when they talk to you, but like…” Pete said, awkwardness radiating from him. “So, um. If you don’t mind me asking, and it’s perfectly fine if you do, uh. How’d you go blind?” 

“I have Chorioretinal Atrophy. I basically have no retina. If you don’t mind me asking, what do you look like?” Patrick said quite bluntly. 

“Um, I have black shaggy hair, big eyebrows, brown eyes, tan skin and scruffy facial hair. I’m basically a bum.” Pete said. 

“Well you don’t smell or sound like a bum to me, Pete. You seem like a very nice dude.” Patrick said with a smile. Pete smiled back and thought for a second on how Patrick couldn’t see that. He absolutely loved talking to this kid, he’s so nice and people treat him so badly. How is that possible?

“How did you find this place? I mean, since it’s a little hard for you to like..walk around and find your way and stuff.” Pete said, immediately regretting what he just spat how in fear of it sounding offensive. 

“Oh, well, in fact, I get around just fine, I have a cane but I find my way. But my dad owns this place and we live right above here.” Patrick said slightly matter-of-fact. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to sound rude I- am just...really interested in what you have to say. That sounded bad uh I-” Pete was interrupted before he could finish

“It’s okay, Pete, I get it,” he said with a slight laugh. “I’m interested in you, too.” an appropriate silence fell between them, leaving themselves to think of each other. “Wait, what time is it?” Pete scanned the clock and told him the time, 6:45. “Shit. I’m really sorry, Pete you’re really nice and I like you a lot, but I gotta go.” Patrick said in a hurried tone. 

“Oh, uh. Okay? Do you wanna meet here again tomorrow like about...5:00-ish?” Pete said, confused. 

“Um, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Patrick said, rushing out. Pete thought to himself, "Huh, that was kinda weird. Where would he need to go so quickly?” It didn’t really matter all that much to him, though. Patrick was adorable, so sweet and Pete just wanted to show him all the wonderful things there were. 

*Skip ahead about 5 hours in an alley not far from the diner* 

Pete sat on the ground, bundled up as much as he could slowly nodding off as the bustling noises of the city became white noise to him. He started thinking about his new possible boyfriend, and how much he liked him. How his hair poked out from underneath his hat, how his eyes could switch in the light from blue to green to yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

God he couldn't stop thinking about him. Everything about him just seemed so perfect. How many assholes have talked to that kid that his immediate reaction is that he would leave? 'I just wanna show him how wonderful the world can be.’ Pete thought to himself.

He was a little too excited for tomorrow, hoping to get to know Patrick even the tiniest bit more. His eyes felt heavy as he smiled, thinking about this boy he just met today. As he dozed off, thoughts of smut rolled throughout his brain, leaking into pure feelings about Patrick and making them hot and messy. He could feel his face heating up and his body sweating, and as he fell deeper into sleep his imagination ran wild, giving him images of Patrick's blushing face.

Pete woke up to the loud honk of a truck next to his ear, jolting awake in a cold sweat. He reminisced on the thoughts of last night, feeling his face heat up. He looked at his dingy watch and checked the time, just about 3:00. He had 2 hours to kill before he meets up with Patrick again, and he couldn't be more fuckin’ excited. 

He pulled a tiny compact mirror he found in a woman's purse on the train and checked his hair; it looked matted as shit and he pretty much had a beard at this point with all that damn scruff he has. ‘You don't need to fix yourself dumbass, he's blind’ Pete thought to himself. He gave himself a smack on the forehead and thought of shit to do where he could get some money, and after 5 mins of thinking he had nothing. 

*Switch over to Patrick’s house*

“Pat, sweetie? Do you think you could run downstairs and get your father for me please?” He heard from the other room. Patrick groaned and got up out of bed from his 2 hour nap and headed down to the diner. He thought about Pete and how interesting he seemed, he remembered that he was acting really nervous. ‘Do you think he could’ve been interested in you?’ The voice in his brain told him. No, of course not. Besides even if Patrick liked him back he ultimately couldn’t, his dad told him it was wrong and disgusting. As he was caught in thought, he knocked himself right into the back door of the diner.   
“Are you alright?” His mother called from upstairs.   
“Yeah, fine, just spaced out for a sec.” He responded. Pushing open the back kitchen door, he saw his father setting up the grill for the day. “Morning, Dad.” 

“Oh, mornin’ Pat. Hey, you mind getting together silverware?” His dad said to him, not turning around from his work. 

“Sure.” Patrick said plainly. He walked over to the sink where the clean forks and knives usually are and started to wrap them in napkins. He’s done this since he was 10 or so, so he's pretty used to the feeling of the task. He walked out of the kitchen and around to the counter, sitting on a stool. Not long after he started he could feel himself spacing out again. God, I really hope he's actually fucking interested in you, that voice told him. Me too.


End file.
